


If the heavens ever did speak

by TheWild



Series: Piltover's Finest [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Wholesome, let me wallow in my favorite OT3 hanging out being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWild/pseuds/TheWild
Summary: ...she's the last true mouthpiece- cussing them out because they haven't finished their paperwork.Vi sometimes, in rare enlightened moments, wonders why the sheriff and the scientist hang out with her.





	If the heavens ever did speak

It’s- for once- a calm day in Piltover; only about three petty crimes had happened during the day. For Vi, that meant a boring day- she’d barely had to pummel anyone for resisting arrest and she’d pondered just wandering around the city, but she’d decided against it and was sitting around the engineering room. Watching Jayce fiddle with his gigantic hammer was somewhat relaxing- for as much as Vi could relax.

Her heavely armored boots were tapping against the floor in pure agony at this  _calm day_.

“Could you stop that incessant tapping?!” Jayce growls from a few workbenches away- Vi suddenly remembers why she never really hung out here when Jayce was working. For as lovely as she found the man, he could be a bit of a dick.

“Make some criminals appear with that science of yours and I’ll leave in a heartbeat,” she smirks, leaning back against the table- arms crossed tauntingly across her chest.

“Sometimes I really wonder why we even-“

His crude statement is interrupted by the door opening and in the doorway is Caitlyn. She’s not looking remarkably happy- though she’s always scowling, Vi notices that one specific tilt of her eyebrows that tells her Cupcake isn’t in a joking mood.

“Glad to see you’re both enjoying yourselves, but need I remind you that there are copious amounts of paperwork unfinished and lying on both of your desks?” she states it like the Piltover Sheriff- no cheeky remarks, no smirking, she’s actually pissed off about paperwork.

“Cupcake, you know I-“

“Yes, yes, you don’t like paperwork. Every day you say that very same thing but if you’d just take an hour to finish it, there’d be virtually none left.”

“Bollocks-“

She was going to jump into one of her bullshit tirades about the weight of paperwork on Piltover’s society, but for the second time that day, there was an interruption.

“Sheriff, there’s coordinates for that stakeout mission you wanted to do.”

Vi can’t see the source of the voice, but it sounds like Jake- Jake the new recruit, who was basically just an errant boy right now. She only ever saw him running around the office.

“Thank you. You two, you’re coming with me. If you don’t want to do paperwork, you’ll do some other actual work.”

Jayce mumbles something under his breath about ‘being dragged down with the outlaws every damn time’ but Vi jumps up out of her leisurely position and skips over to Caitlyn.

“We’re going to pummel some bad guys?” she smiles, hand on the small of Caitlyn’s back.

“It’s a stakeout mission.”

* * *

Vi was still pouting. A stakeout mission. Her gloves were just standing in a corner of the room, collecting dust. A _damn_ stakeout mission.

The Piltover Enforcer wasn’t meant for stakeout missions. Caitlyn knew that. Caitlyn also knew that Vi being irritated meant riling up Jayce, and like this, perhaps, they would do their fair share of work in the force.

Idle hopes, the brown-haired sheriff mused, but you could never know.

“There’s nothing happening over there,” Jayce says- he’s leaning on both of his arms- Vi can see how his coat is getting slightly too small over the muscles. Caitlyn doesn’t turn away from the tea she’s making- green tea, probably, she always brought that to stakeouts- but Vi gives a loud and obvious sigh.

“Three of the best members of the law enforcement sitting in a cottage looking at an empty house,” Vi muses at the ceiling, and she can almost hear how that statement angers Caitlyn.

“Don’t give yourself too much credit,” Jayce grins, taunting, and she gives him a playful jab. He doesn’t really budge because she’s not putting a lot of effort in it.

“I reckon neither of you need to give yourself too much credit.”

It’s said in a terse tone, but there’s no mistaking it: Caitlyn’s joining in on the joking. A rare occurrence.

“Aw, you’re both being rude. All tremble at the sight of Vi-“

“They tremble because you almost never brush your teeth. The stench must be killing them,” Jayce laughs- his posture a bit more relaxed and less agitated.

“Hey, I’ve been keeping up with my personal hygiene a lot more since hanging around you two prissy pricks.”

“Is that the only thing we’re good for?” Caitlyn asks- she’s holding a hand over her chest in a dramatic fashion but on her face is the same old familiar scowl.

“It makes me wonder why we hang around you,” Jayce notes- and even though it’s a joke, it turns some gears in Vi’s head. Why were they all hanging around- why was meticulous, punctual, by-the-book Caitlyn dating a washed-up criminal and a selfish scientist? Or why was a highly intelligent, self-made scientist and engineer hanging around Piltover’s worst potty mouth and a haughty sheriff?

The thoughts lead Vi back to when she was slightly younger and already drafted into the Piltover police- much more aggressive and easily ruffled, wearing her gauntlets almost everywhere. She’d seen Caitlyn before she could join, and then the moment she joined, and she rejoiced every time she saw a glimpse of this young prodigy somewhere down the hall.

She had fallen hard for the stoic act the sheriff displayed. Well, that, and the cute purple ensemble really didn’t leave that much to the imagination.

How she’d reeled Caitlyn in, though, seemed to be a bit of a blur. Some dated flowers and a used box of chocolates- her pay check wasn’t too big in the beginning, considering the whole ‘former criminal’ thing- and a date in one of the archive rooms. She remembered the candle light dimming everything except Caitlyn’s blushing face when Vi told her how ‘her eyes are like diamonds she’d loot from a store anytime, except not really, because she’s having fun in this job and doesn't really want to live a life of crime anymore’ or when she leaned in for a kiss.

It wasn’t easy in the beginning because they were so hilariously different from each other- but Caitlyn’s parents welcomed her with open arms and though they had to sleep in separate bedrooms until they were dating for at least a year, she had found a new home.

And then there’d been Jayce. She knew Jayce, she’d seen his face all around town and Caitlyn knew Jayce because he was often at those posh parties she had to go to- Vi couldn’t go most of the time because they still remembered the party she threw punch on someone for calling Caitlyn a stuck-up nobody- but she hadn’t actually met him.

Until she saw him pummel some guy with his enormous hammer.

Where she fell for Caitlyn because of her daintiness and took a bit more time to blossom, she saw stars and rainbows when that had happened. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had made her fall in love at first sight like this- so she did the only thing she was good at: yell at him because  _that was her target, damn it, and he needed to lay off_.

Needless to say, that wasn’t the most suave thing to do, but somehow he crept into the relationship anyway.

“Because you both couldn’t resist my charms when we met,” Vi smirks with confidence.

“You literally yelled at me,” Jayce dryly notes, putting down the binoculars for a split second.

“It was you who asked me out, as well,” Caitlyn follows up- not quite understanding she actually yelled at Jayce, probably- as she sits down with her neat little antique cup.

“And both of you agreed to it, didn’t you?”

Silence.

The most absolute sound of victory.

It’s interrupted by Jayce saying ‘I see them’ and Vi almost tripping over the stack of weapons in the room as she rushes out to go pummel them.

* * *

That night, when Vi climbs into the king-sized bed at the house they had gotten as a generous gift from the former Sheriff of Piltover, she notices that Caitlyn is wearing a smile on her sleeping face. It might be because Jayce's hand is resting on her side and she is actually quite ticklish, or because Vi had brushed some stray hairs from her face.

Contemplating how Caitlyn with ruffled hair would look immensely cute, Vi doesn't realize the Sheriff of Piltover is smiling because despite the sheer idiocy of her lovers, the warmth of their hands and their hearts- and their sometimes badly placed rage towards criminals- is all she'd ever want in life.


End file.
